Albus Potter and The Rise Of Lord Oscuro
by helaidesprincessofnight
Summary: This is my sequel to harry potter 7. Just when everyone thought Lord Voldemort was gone is new trouble on the block. Lord Oscuro is here.   Scorpius Malfoy is a nice guy in my version. How that happened, keep reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Let's get a seat then", Rose Weasley said.

"Yeah. But, empty compartment would be nice", Albus Potter replied.

"So we're off. See ya later suckers", waved James cheerfully as he pranced away, evidently planning mischief.

Rose and Albus made their way down the corridor of Hogwart's Express. There seemed to be no empty compartments but the last one was occupied by 2 boys and one girl. It was the emptiest they had found so far so they decided to settle there.

I hope you don't mind us sitting here, Rose asked the 3 occupants.

Oh, not at all, the girl smiled and the other two boys nodded their heads in agreement. The girl had gorgeous black hair and grey eyes. But for her eyes and hair, She was rather plain. But Rose found herself liking her.

One of the boys was blonde with blue eyes, rather goodlooking. The other had mousy hair and brown eyes. His eyes were so mischievous that Albus wondered if he could give James a run for his money.

"I'm Rose and this is Albus" said Rose pointing to Albus. Albus smiled.

"I'm Walter Grayson", said the blonde boy.

"I'm Vesper Donahue", said the girl.

"And I am Jack Carter", said the brown haired had a hint of a french accent.

"So are you all first years?" rose asked.

"Yes", said the other three together.

"I'm muggleborn", Walter said.

"I'm halfblood", Jack said. "but i've lived in France all my life so i don't really know anyone."

Vesper nodded. " i haven't lived in france but i don't really know anyone."

"I do know some people. Apart from Albus I mean. But Albus here wanted an empty compartment. We're both halfblood," Rose smiled.

Albus smiled at the other three. He wasn't feeling like talking.

The afternoon passed on with the five getting acqainted. Rose and Vesper began a discussion on which house they would like to be in and were glad to know that both enetrtained hopes of getting into Gryffindor. Walter listened in and Rose and Vesper were soon explaining Hogwarts to him.

Which house do you want to be in?, asked Jack to Albus.

Albus cursed inwardly. That was one question he did not want to be asked.

_But what if I don't want to be in slytherin, dad_?

_then , you'll be able to choose. I did_.

Harry Potter had reassured Albus, but Albus was still worried. what if he was forced to be in slytherin?

"UH..Albus", Walter called.

"Oh, gryffindor of course."

"Me too, then", Walter decided.

Right at that moment, the compartment door opened and a boy with white blonde hair walked in.

I heard Albus Potter is in here. Hello. I'm Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy', rose said.

"You are"?

Rose Weasley.

"Oh I've heard of you. I guess our dads are not very fond of each other. But , I don't see why we still can't be friends. We don't need to fight our parents battle. Mom agrees with me," Scorpius said.

Albus felt suspicious. After all he'd heard Uncle Ron ranting about the Malfoys, one couldn't blame him. But, Scorpius seemed quite serious.

"Alright",Rose said. "come sit".

"Albus Potter?", Jack asked. "The Albus Potter? Harry Potter's son?"

Albus looked uncomfortable.

"Holy-" Jack began to say, but Vesper stopped him with a look, noticing Albus' face.

The journey to Hogwart's passed rather uneventfully after this. Five more people, 2 girls and 3 boys came in but Albus was too preoccupied to pay them much attention. His wish of wanting an empty compartment was pointless.

Rose found herself liking Vesper of all the girls she had met yet. Unlike Albus, at lunchtime, rose walked along the corridors looking into the compartments and met quite a few first years. She thought she caught a glimpse of James and Hugo going into one of the bathrooms.

At eight a prefect came in and told them to get dressed in the school robes. That was when all conversations ceased as Scorpius and the others had to return to their compartments.

Finally the train began to slow down.

We're here, Jack said. Albus felt his stomach turning unpleasantly.

As they got of the trains, They heard a voice saying," First years this way!"

They turned and Rose smiled and called out, "Hagrid!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Albus! Rose! this way!", Rubeus Hagrid called.

"You know him?"Vesper asked Rose as they hurried.

"Yes, of course. He is gamekeeper here."

"All righ'. no more than 4 in a boat. Get in. And don' push each other out.", Hagrid said as they got to the boats.

Rose, Vesper, Albus and Walter got into the same boat. Jack had to get into the next one with Scorpius and Chiyo, one of the girls they'd met on the train and a very snobby looking boy.

As the castle came into view there were collective gasps and 'oohs' all Albus momentarily forgot his worries.

They arrived at the castle all too soon. "Now wait here. Prof. Longbottom will come and get yeh. see yeh, Rose and Albus", Hagrid said as he left.

"?", Scorpius said and nearly every first-year lapsed into fits of giggles.

"He is really very nice and very brave," Rose said in a disapproving voice.

"You know him too?", Walter asked, but before Rose could reply the castle doors opened revealing Neville Longbottom himself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Come on up", said and lead the way up the stairs.

The first-years were taken to a room. " Now in a few minutes you will be taken to the great hall where the feast is in progress and where you will also be sorted into your houses. There are four houses and while you are at Hogwarts, your houses will be like you home. Which ever house you get into, I hope you will be a credit to it.", said.

"Don't worry", He added, " each house is equally wonderful"." now wait here till I come back."


End file.
